


[Podfic] Something Lost and Something Gained

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: There are a great many things Thomas Nightingale finds baffling or unsettling about this new century – this on the other hand is one of its great joys.





	[Podfic] Something Lost and Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Lost and Something Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747125) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



Length: 00:03:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Something%20Lost%20and%20Something%20Gained.mp3) (3.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Something%20Lost%20and%20Something%20Gained.m4b) (1.9MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
